ficspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gossam
Gossams are a small saurian species native to the planet Castell, with colonies on the Outer Rim worlds of Felucia and Saleucami. Known for their shrewd and cunning nature, most Gossam on Castell served the Commerce Guild, during the Separatist Crisis and the Clone Wars. Due to their intelligent and scheming nature, Gossams could be found all over the galaxy, acting as either legitimate merchants or as law-breaking pirates and smugglers, while Force-using Gossam were extremely rare. Anatomy and appearance Gossam stand roughly 1.25 meters high, have pebbly green or blue skin, elongated necks, wide yellow eyes and a tapered head which slopes back on an incline. Gossam balance their thin bodies on two three-toed feet, and have long, graceful three fingered hands. The average lifespan of a Gossam is about seventy-five years. Gossams age at a reasonably standard rate. Like most reptiles, Gossam young are hatched from eggs. Society and culture Gossams hold their appearance as extremely important, and dress in elaborate clothing in an attempt to impress other sapient beings. Females use oil-based creams to mold their hair into a wave that traditionally sweeps up from the back of their heads. Wealthy Gossam aristocrats and trade negotiators often wear elevated footwear to appear taller when dealing with other species, in addition to the exotic robes and finery favored by most Gossam. Most Gossam are selfish, scheming beings skilled at the art of business. Though most Gossam are intelligent and independently minded, many spend much of their lives working for the Commerce Guild, who offer them food, housing and a decent income for a ten year exclusive contract. Gossam goods are generally cheap to manufacture, and overpriced. Always looking for an angle they can play to come out on top, Gossam are considered untrustworthy by other beings. Age Gossam mothers watch over eggs more for the status than for any practical purpose. Because the species is so appearance driven, Gossam families build nests of elegant warm fabrics and cushions to show off their young before they are even hatched. They also throw elaborate parties for egg viewing where the eager parents receive gifts from their friends and relatives. The higher the status of the parents, the larger the gifts. The parties are thrown late in the eggs' incubation period in the hope that the egg would hatch during the event. Considered younglings until around the age of ten, society regards them as full adults by the age of fourteen. Gossam around sixty standard years are considered old, while those living past the age of seventy-five are considered venerable. Military The Gossam has a military in the form of Gossam Commandos, a group of male Gossam soldiers who wear heavy armor and use heavy repeating blasters. They also use a heavy shoulder-mounted cannon that takes two Gossams to operate—one to fire and one to reload. Commerce Guild President Shu Mai personally authorized their use in the Outer Rim Sieges during the Clone Wars. Language Gossam speak a language of the same name. It consists of lispy vocalizations, croaks and trills. Written Gossam has a jagged alphabet that combine into short words and long sentences. Due to their industrial relationships with many offworld companies, most Gossam also speak Galactic Basic. Gossam names are usually quite short—both first names and surnames usually only have three or four letters. Common Gossam names are Min Cho, Xiri Gan, Zim Li, Shan Sien, and Mei Tran. Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Reptilian Category:Biped